Problem: Simplify the expression. $(7y^{3}+6y^{2})(3y^{4}-5y)$
Solution: First use the distributive property. $ 7 y^3 (3 y^4) + 7 y^3 (-5 y) + 6 y^2 (3 y^4) + 6 y^2 (-5 y) $ Simplify. $21y^{7}+18y^{6}-35y^{4}-30y^{3}$